


【thesewt】罪

by spiralamadeus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralamadeus/pseuds/spiralamadeus





	【thesewt】罪

忒休斯发誓他一开始绝对没有想这样。

如果只是一大早连早安吻都没有给我们的首席天使长就钻进了皮箱跟小动物们聊天，忒休斯绝对、绝对不会那么生气。但是只穿了一件过大的白衬衫（十有八九属于忒休斯）和驺吾抱成一团，可就有点过火了。

那倒霉的衬衫连他的大腿根都遮不住！忒休斯几乎是恼怒地看着年轻的恶魔趴在栏杆上，微笑着和硕大的猫科动物咬耳朵，晨曦把他蓬松的头发染成金黄，两个毛茸茸的脑袋亲热地凑在一起。

操。

忒休斯忍不住了，他怒气冲冲地走过去，惊起几只球遁鸟，也吸引了纽特的注意，他直起身同忒休斯打招呼，只让忒休斯彻底看清了衬衫底下若隐若现的乳尖。忒休斯黑着脸把纽特从小动物堆里拖出来，抱着人就是一个幻影移形。

纽特此时还对他几分钟以后的命运一无所知，"嘿，"他不满地抱怨着，"我还没喂月痴兽！"

"是吗？"忒休斯平静地看向怀里的恶魔，眯起眼睛。

"那你先喂饱我再说吧。"

 

**********

 

事实证明，某位天使在这方面是贪得无厌。纽特绝望地想，他有时候真搞不清他们中间哪个才是恶魔。

他们前一天晚上才做过，纽特还能下床完全得益于恶魔超人的体力和他常年在野外摸爬滚打的经验。现下忒休斯才滑进去一根手指他就完全软了腰，但是抗争还是要抗争的，纽特不甘心地露出尖牙，嗷呜一口咬在忒休斯的肩膀上，留下一圈红色的牙印，忒休斯什么都没说，只是在纽特的后颈上印下一串深色的吻痕，报复，就是报复，纽特晕乎乎地想，气愤地用天使的肩膀磨牙。

忒休斯的肩宽，因此平时穿起天使的丝质长袍就极好看，仪表堂堂，威风凛凛，很对得起他天使长的名号，但谁又能想到我们亲爱的米迦勒＊现在正卖力地用手指操一个下界的恶魔呢？

因为昨晚的性事，纽特的小穴尚且松软，忒休斯不怎么费力就探进去两根手指。他恶趣味地擦过恶魔的腺体，引起一阵颤抖和细微的呜咽，纽特差一点就搂不住忒休斯，要不是他及时收紧放在纽特后腰上的手，恶魔就有可能瘫到地上去了。

忒休斯把纽特怼到墙上，手掌侧移到了他的屁股，纽特被托起来，刚好把乳粒送到忒休斯的嘴边。天使长毫不客气地迎上去含住左侧的乳首。恶魔长长地喟息，温热的口腔隔着棉麻面料带来粗砺与温软并存的感受，亲爱的路西法！纽特用了一些克制力才没有尖叫出声，他捂住自己的嘴，空余的那只手在忒休斯栗色的卷发里逡巡。忒休斯抬起头，脸颊亲热地贴着纽特的小臂，牙齿轻轻地啃咬着他手腕内侧的嫩肉，灰蓝色的眼睛看上去像一只狩猎的豹子。

不知何时忒休斯宽大的翅膀展开了，把他自己和纽特完全罩住，雪白的羽毛在纽特光裸的脊背上亲昵地磨蹭，小恶魔的眼尾泛着情欲的红，连肩背上细碎的雀斑都染上了漂亮的粉褐色，看上去像点缀在奶油蛋糕上的榛子碎，可口极了。天使长满意地在这块甜蜜柔软的蛋糕上种下一个又一个树莓粒，直到他颤抖着请求忒休斯进来。

"忒休斯……"纽特用自己小巧的暗红色的角顶了顶天使长，可怜兮兮地去吻他的发旋，"拜托……"

"拜托什么？"忒休斯正在啃咬纽特瘦细的锁骨，吮吸出几个不轻不重的吻痕，声音听上去黏糊糊的，"嗯？"

"……混蛋……"纽特又气又急，金色的竖瞳在瞳孔中央浮现出来，獠牙一瞬间就变长了，颇有要戳在某人脖子上的架势。天使长低低地哼笑了一声，骨节分明的手指在红肿的前列腺上重重地按压下去，然后刻意地来回摩擦，恶魔漏出一声呜咽般的呻吟，尖牙在落到忒休斯的后颈上之前就收了回去，眼眶里的生理性泪水滚落下来烫红了他自己的脸颊，"操你的……忒休斯……"他几乎哭得上气不接下气，肿大的阴茎可怜兮兮地竖在两个人中间，得不到抚慰也得不到释放。

"说出来我就给你，阿尔特……"忒休斯的舌头重重地舔过他的乳首，"到底是谁操谁呢？"

"你、进来……嗯……"纽特抽噎着，泪水像断了线的珍珠项链一样往下掉，他现在已经熟透了，从耳朵到足尖都氤氲着烂熟的番茄红——情欲给这瘦削的身躯上色添彩，把它变成了最臻于完美的艺术品。天使的本性让忒休斯追逐着一切美的事物，哪怕这美在一个恶魔身上留存着，他也甘心为之俯首帖耳，成为他最忠诚的仆从。

"操我，忒休斯，"纽特自暴自弃地撇过脸去，把脆弱的脖颈袒露在忒休斯面前，鲜活的脉搏尚且因为方才的哭泣剧烈跳动着，恶魔谄媚地缠上天使的腰肢，罪恶的言语从那双艳丽的嘴唇中倾吐而下，"你要进来，米迦勒，用你的阴茎操我，贯穿我，把我钉在墙上，让我尖叫，让我受伤，让我肩背青紫，让我只为你一个人打开——"

"让我成为你的罪孽。"

忒休斯微笑了，瞳孔里闪耀着银白色的光芒，圣光环绕着他，身下的恶魔却奇迹般地毫发无伤*。他的手臂紧紧地环在纽特的腰上，脑袋温柔地搁在纽特的肩膀上，阴鸷的神情在那张俊秀的面孔上一闪而过。

"荣幸之至。"他说。

纽特几乎是挂在忒休斯的阴茎上进行这场性爱的，他像一只在狂风骤雨中迷航的小船那样，颠簸着，乱成一团，精液和前液在白衬衫上留下暧昧的水光，口水和眼泪则把他的脸蛋弄得又湿又粘。忒休斯大开大合地操他，每一次都完全抽出去再冲进来，站姿让他进得极深，纽特几乎可以在他紧绷的肚皮上摸出隐约的痕迹，他放声浪叫着，期望自己的放肆能给他带来那么一点令人愉悦的"惩罚"。忒休斯非常喜欢听他叫床，纽特在观察那么几次后发现，他喜欢纽特被玩弄得忍不住出声的时刻，那是他情绪最高涨的时候。

但是纽特没想到的是，这一次忒休斯反而慢了下来，他开始采用怀柔战略，在纽特里面缓慢而又小幅度地抽插，总在碰到那个点之前就后退，再进来一点儿，然后故伎重施，反正永远也不让可怜的恶魔真正攀上那个高峰。纽特空虚又饥渴地收缩着，但是忒休斯熟视无睹般地忽视了他的挽留，保持着磨人的节奏与平稳。纽特再一次地哭了出来，指甲陷在忒休斯的皮肤里，忒休斯的嘴唇贴在他滚烫的耳尖上，低沉的嗓音冷酷又火辣，"阿尔特，你是个乖孩子么？"他问纽特，纽特摇了摇头，被自己的抽泣噎出了几个小小的嗝。"有没有——"他恶意地往上顶了顶，引出一串渴望的尖叫，"追随圣德的指引？"

操他的，纽特混乱地想，我当然没有，路西法在上，他是个恶魔！他应当是 **暴欲——**

"你好好地品尝了节制的圣灵之果么？"忒休斯巨大的阴茎就如同他的话语一样磨人，坚定地剖开了纽特湿润高热的内里。

**愤怒和妒忌——**

"圣子温和与宽容的荣光笼罩与你了么，我的孩子？"天使长的手指在纽特的腰间留下青紫的痕迹，疼痛夹杂着快感冲上恶魔的脑髓。忒休斯燃烧着的双眸在他几乎灼伤了他。

**惰怠——**

"是否以天父之名主动‘劳动’且‘耕耘’？"忒休斯的吐息落在纽特的耳朵里，每一个气音和吐字显得色情而又饱含深意。

**傲慢与贪婪——**

"做谦逊的智主，慷慨的施与者？"忒休斯温暖的手掌抚过纽特硬得难过的阴茎，在会阴处流连。透明的液体从马眼渗出，滑过柱体滴在了他的手背上，忒休斯把它抹匀，让纽特光洁的下体看上去像一块漂亮的丝绒蛋糕，引人大快朵颐。

**淫欲——**

"与贞洁女神同在，维持永恒的处子之身？"忒休斯停在纽特的深处一动不动，吻去纽特眼睫上的泪珠，他的羽翼现在把纽特完全包裹进去了，他完全属于忒休斯。

"天父在上，"忒休斯叹息一般地说道，"你可真是个坏孩子。"纽特被体内的满足感泡得头昏脑涨，他蜷在忒休斯的身上，被难以满足的情欲和渴求折磨得脱力。这时候忒休斯突然动了起来，每一次都操到纽特的生殖腔口才罢休，纽特的嗓子已经喑哑，他低低地呻吟着。一切感官已经被情欲湮没了，他听不到外界的声响，除了自己和忒休斯剧烈的心跳，他听着两个完全不同的节拍最终融为一体，休戚与共地怦怦作响，嘴角勾起一个汗湿的微笑。

忒休斯最终还是打开了他的生殖腔，他长驱直入，纽特因为疼痛屏息了一会儿，随后就被巨大的快感拍碎、重组，发白的视线变成了五彩的炫光，纽特颤抖着射了出来，精液留在了两个人的小腹上，又流淌下去，在剧烈的交合下变成白色的泡沫。忒休斯在纽特内壁的绞合下闷哼一声，他用更高的频率在纽特体内进出，最终把滚烫的精液留在纽特体内，直到生殖腔彻底闭合才把自己抽出来。

纽特钝圆的尾巴被当做肛塞塞了进去，忒休斯抱着他，慢悠悠地把自己的翅膀收回去。小恶魔的眼睛还是湿润的红色，他别过脸去赌气般地不看忒休斯，惹得天使长吻了吻他小巧的耳垂。

"坏孩子。"他说。

"……你也不赖。"纽特把脸埋在忒休斯的胸口，模模糊糊地抱怨道。

天使长不置可否。

 

彩蛋

 

"所以我真的不明白你和邓布利多到底还有什么好打的。"围着一圈皮草的纽特懒懒地瘫在软椅里，百无聊赖地玩着地板缝里窜上来的火苗，"天使首席和我搞在一起就算了，你自己不也和天使头头厮混。"

"千年圣战，那是传统，我也没办法。"格林德沃的尾巴有一下没一下地拍打着火红的地砖，"你以为我想打？搞得我天天都不能和阿尔——"

"停！"纽特捂着耳朵叫起来。

格林德沃不甘心地摸摸鼻子，开始挑纽特的刺，"你的制服呢？"

"露肉的那件*？"纽特往大衣里缩了缩，"忒休斯不让穿。"

"这么乖？"格林德沃嗤笑。

"哼……"纽特摸摸自己腹部，若有所思地低下头，"要不是有个小崽子在里头你以为我——"

"有个什么？？？？？"两道声音同时在纽特耳边炸开。一个是格林德沃，另一个……

纽特僵硬地转过头。

哦。

"纽特，"忒休斯眯眯眼睛，"你还想瞒我多久？"

哦豁，纽特缩缩脑袋，完蛋。

 

END


End file.
